


Chew My Lips 'til They Bleed

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: TheDramaticHermit's Musings [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit





	Chew My Lips 'til They Bleed

Devouring my own sins and flesh is what I do best.

Seems like I can never pass their test.

 

Savoring a love long since lost;

the price we pay comes at a steep cost.

 

Laugh through the tears, you poor, crazy soul.

Self-destruction can only fill so much of that hole.

 

I’ve told you once, I’ve told you twice.

I’m incapable of playing nice.

 

I’ll give you this gun if you’ll give me that knife.

Slow and deliberate is how I live life.

 

Drop that charade, change your name.

Where is the end to this hellish game?

 

You can say that the best is yet to come.

When it finally it shows up, I’ll be far too numb.


End file.
